


Together

by horlik_aholic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horlik_aholic/pseuds/horlik_aholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One where Liam is just coming to terms with his sexuality</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> taken from my tumblr where i originally posted it, horlik-aholic.tumblr.com

Liam was the one way to break away from the kiss first, eyes wide and breathing heavy. He stared into Harry’s eyes, bright green and filled with lust, only inches from his own.

“I- I just…” Liam jumped off Harry’s couch, head spinning wildly to make sure no one had seen. Not that it would have mattered if anyone had; they were at Harry’s house and Harry was very open about his sexuality. Liam however…that was a different story. “ I’ve got…yeah…I’m gonna…” he stuttered, jerking his head in the general direction of the door, before shoving his feet into his shoes and running out.

He ran straight home, realizing in passing how thankful he was that no one was home, and sprinted up his steps, flopping on his bed. Despite the fact that everything he’d ever known was coming unraveled in front of his eyes, once a runner always a runner and so he checked his watch to see how quickly it had taken him to make it home. 2 minutes and 15 seconds, and he momentarily forgot his troubles to congratulate himself before the feelings came rushing back. 

He’d always known his best friend was bisexual. Hell,  _everyone_  knew it. What Liam  **hadn’t** been aware of, however, was that he himself was bi, too. He sat on his bed for a while, letting it sink in. It wasn’t worth it to try and deny it, he’d enjoyed that kiss far too much to try to convince himself otherwise. He always had a little bit of a fetish for Harry’s fluffy curls, he just always assumed it was a jealousy thing, but now he realized it wasn’t just Harry’s hair he liked looking at, he just quite liked looking at Harry in general. The way his emerald eyes lit up when he smiled, full grin exposing every last tooth, or the way his too tight skinny jeans always looked perfect on him, anyways. If he’s being honest with himself, he should have seen this coming for months. 

At that moment, his phone lit up, the name harry is sexy af flashing across the screen. He answered it but didn’t know what to say, so instead he just held the phone up to his ear and listened.

“Liam, mate, I’m sorry if I freaked you out, just, you looked like. Well. You looked like you wanted me to kiss you, and I’ve been wanting to for a while so yeah…” Harry drawled across the line, sounding slightly nervous but still confident as ever. Had Liam mentioned how much he loved Harry’s voice, too? “Did I read the situation wrong? Usually I’m good pretty good at these things..”

“Actually, no, uh…” Liam’s voice sounded scratchy even to himself, “Actually I sort of really wanted to kiss you. And I sort of thought it was brilliant.”

Liam could literally  _hear_  Harry’s beautiful smile in his voice as he replied, “Yeah? So what was that whole Cinderella thing you pulled? You just kind of ran out on me there, mate.”

“Well to be honest I panicked yeah?” Liam said, heart fluttering nervously.

“So how fast did you get home?” 

The Wolverhampton boy smiled wide, his best friend knew him so well. “2 15, new record. I’ll be back over in less than that. Time me.”

With that, he was back out the door, moving so fast he was practically flying.

* * *

 

Two weeks passed in a blur, the thrill of a new relationship still ringing in Liam’s ears. Not much had changed between the pair, they had always been extremely close even when they were just best friends. Now, though, Harry never brought anyone else along to their hangouts to introduce to Liam (he had always needed Liam’s approval before dating someone new). Oh, and the kissing, that was new, too. Not that Liam particularly minded.

They were laying in Harry’s bed kissing breathlessly, limbs entwined, when suddenly Harry pulled away looking conflicted. Liam leaned back in, placing a gentle peck on one of Harry’s dimples before smiling lazily. “What’s up, babe?”

Harry frowned slightly, opening and closing his mouth several times before finally speaking. “I want people to know.”

Liam was confused, “Know what?”

“About this. About us. I’ve snagged the most brilliant lad on Earth and I want people to know.” 

Liam sat up, untangling his body from Harry’s reluctance and something like fear visible in his eyes. “But…” he faltered, “No one even knows that I’m, you know, that I swing this way. And now we’re just gonna tell the world?” Liam chewed on his lip nervously. 

“Well…we can start small at first, yeah? How bout we start with your parents?” Harry drawled, looking at Liam expectantly.

Liam’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline, “I don’t know, Haz…”

“You’ve got to tell them eventually Li. Why not now?” Harry reached forward and pressed his fingers to his boyfriend’s forehead, gently rubbing out the worry lines from his face.

Liam considered this. His parents had always loved Harry, in fact he sometimes suspected they liked Harry even better than they like him. They knew about Harry’s sexuality, so that wouldn’t come as a big shock. Maybe it was worth a shot. 

Harry saw Liam’s resolve crumble before he even said anything and he fist pumped triumphantly. “Don’t worry, babe, I’ll be by your side no matter what happens.”

* * *

 

“Mum, dad? Mind if I talk to you?” Liam called tentatively to his parents through the doorway of the living room in his house.

“Sure, c’mon in!” Liam’s dad grinned as the duo entered the room adding, “Harry! Nice to see you again, kiddo.” 

Harry grinned his charming smile and literally nearly had Liam’s dad swooning. “Anyways, what’d you wanta talk to us about Li?” Liam’s mom asked, smiling kindly at the boys.

Liam looked down, suddenly overcome with nerves, when he suddenly felt Harry’s hand slip into his own. The gesture effectively filled Liam’s parents in immediately, but the feeling of it gave Liam the courage he needed to speak up anyways. “Well, obviously,” he nodded towards his and Harry’s interlocked hands, “we’re dating. I guess I, um, swing both ways? But yeah. That’s that.”

He picked his head up to the confusing sight of his parents smiling knowingly at each other. “Uh?” 

His mom laughed, before saying, “We kind of expected this might happen, honey. Not that you act particularly, well, gay, but you and Harry have always been close and so we just were prepared for it.”

“Oh…” Well that went easier than expected. “Okay, cool I guess. Thanks for understanding guys.” He sneaked a look at Harry, who looked like he was doing everything in his power to keep from laughing. “Alright we’re going out, see you later!”

“Be safe!” Liam’s mom called to their retreating backs, as Liam buried his face in his hands to hide his burning red face. 

Once they had cleared the room, Harry burst out laughing, doubled over as he held his sides. Liam swatted at him playfully, exclaiming how wholly un-funny the whole situation was. 

“That…was…so…awkward…” Harry managed to gasp out between barks of laughter. 

The laughing stopped suddenly as Liam pushed Harry up to the wall and kissed the sound right out of him. He smirked at Harry’s shocked face as he pulled away, he was never the aggressive one. “Right so now that that’s settled time to take care of the school, yeah?”

* * *

 

The confidence Liam had exhibited the day before melted straight away the second he stepped foot in school that morning. Having Harry by his side calmed some of his nerves, but he still felt like a vulture was trying to claw its way out of his stomach. 

Harry could sense his boyfriend’s anxiety, and dropped his head to whisper almost silently in his ear. “It’s fine babe, I’m here, it’ll be fine.”

Liam lifted his chin high, facing the crowded hallways head on, and slipped his hand into Harry’s. He snuggled up to the slightly taller boy’s side as they faced their peers,  **together**.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is much appreciated :) thanks for reading !


End file.
